The Fall of Vina
by Luminous Beginnings
Summary: There was once nothing in the void. Until a figure emerged and said one word. Light shone and illuminated the world below. A world that belonged to one and one alone. One who would eventually build her city in the lands that she had raised, and under the light she created.
1. The Creation

-oo00oo-

The Fall of Vina

_A Mortal's Delusional Dream_

-oo00oo-

* * *

_The Creation_

Darkness was all that existed. Nothingness was all that could be found. The void

before consumed all, for it was all that was.

This was an unearthly darkness. There was nothing that existed in this form. The old world had the light of stars, planets of rock and shoals of dust to fill the great emptiness. Never in the longest time had there been something where nothing was all that could be found.

Yet, here it was.

However, even this great darkness could not restrain the appearance of something more than the nothingness. A light flared into existence. While small and weak against the darkness, it still shone brilliant, forcing the void back.

The light revealed a cloaked form, floating in the midst of the empty field. Its face was completely covered in shadows, the light unable to penetrate its cowl. A hand emerged from beneath the cloak, clasping a leather volume in its hands. With an agonizing slowness it rose, the form holding the book in front of it as it fell open.

The pages of the book glowed softly, being overwhelmed by the light above it and the void around. Still, as it removed its hand, holding it over the book and pointing it to the land before, it glowed brighter and brighter. A soft hum, noticeable in the silence that was the emptiness, carried loudly. Unseen beneath its cloak, one firm word echoed from the figure's mouth, a command that reverberated with power.

"_Barāqu._"

Above the figure's head, the light floated far into the void, becoming a pinpoint of light in the nothingness above it. However, when it appeared to fade into nothing itself, it flared into life. The pinprick became a star in its brilliance, before growing larger and larger. Within moments, it became a blazing orb, casting brilliant colors into the air around it.

For now there was light, and the void was no longer empty. The air, while still unmoving, was burning with reds and yellows against the orange of the light. The further the sky stretched, the air changed colors, fading into the cool wet blue and purple, until it eventually faded to black once more.

Darkness had receded, and the void no longer consumed all. Under the hood of the cloak, the mouth of the figure smiled. Its other hand emerged, flipping the pages of the book until it reached the next page. This time, the volume glowed green. The page was not nearly as noticeable as before, even if it contrasted against the red of its cloak. However, its word was just as commanding as before, echoing firmly across the expanse.

"_Ipiru_."

The empty air below it began to shake, swirling together as if caught in some great storm. Clouds began to form together, taking a dark shape. However, they did not begin to thunder; they did not begin to pour. Instead, the clouds began to solidify, becoming dust. The dust eventually became earth, before compacting into rock.

From a single point below the figure, this firmament began to spread. Faster and faster the land formed from nothing, as far as the eye could see. The smile coated the figure's face still, as it saw what it had created. No other words were said as the flat lands began to grow, shifting into rolling hills. In the distance, mountains began to take shape, their craggy peaks rising close enough to the mountains to touch the burning light.

Even though it was yet possible, the figure did not settle down. Quite comfortable it appeared to be, its cloak shifting in the winds that had erupted during the transformation of the earth below her. As the minutes turned into hours, and the ground finished taking shape, the figure moved not one muscle. Once done, though, it raised its hand once more, flipping to yet another page. Basking in its blue glow, another powerful word left the figure's lips, echoing even louder now that the ground could echo it back.

"_Reḫû_."

Rumbles began to echo above the land as dark clouds began to form overhead. With rapid speed, gray wisps gave way to black puffs, which flashed with a sinister light inside their forbidding forms. The light that had been so recently created was blocked out by the great clouds. Only minutes after the figure had spoken, the bottom of the bank of clouds began to bulge.

Tears soon began to spill from the skies above the land, splashing upon the vast world below. They were few at first, sparse, quickly absorbed by the dry earth. These first few were eventually followed by twice as many, before being followed by twice as many more. Again, the amount of raindrops doubled and doubled again, until the entire land was onset by a deluge of water.

As water began to pool in the valleys of the land, the figure stood there. Its cloak quickly became drenched, even as the book protected itself from the water. Eventually, it leaned its head back and lowered its hood and cowl, exposing itself to the air.

Through it all, a smile lingered on her face.

As her long hair flowed in the wind, and the rain, she closed her eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of the rain on her face. Even as she did, one hand did rise up to flip the pages. The book shined again, this time an even darker green. However, for once she did not immediately speak, instead letting herself become drenched.

After hours of time, the rain eventually came to a stop. The water that fell from the sky stood still in lakes, running across the landscape as it carved channels in the freshly born dirt. As the figure came to her senses, she shook slightly in the cold. The great light in the sky had yet to shine once again, even if the black clouds were slowly dissipating. After a few moments, she did gather herself and issued one more command, her voice not wavering.

"_Elēpu_."

Nothing happened in the first few moments. Soon disproving the notion, though, was the shaking of the earth, as dirt began to turn itself aside. Small brambles began to emerge from the dirt, shooting up from the ground as they climbed towards the sky. In the span of minutes, what had been small twigs were turning into massive trees. Even then, they still grew, growing towards the sky.

Following the forest were small plants. Bushes began to form alongside the river, in places where the trees had decided not to grow. There. Tall grass soon followed, hiding the remanded of the ground in its yellow folds.

As the leaves began to sprout, nearly touching the feet of the figure floating, she smiled once more. Looking about, she searched for a particular spot of land that suited her desires. As her eyes turned, she eventually found what she sought. Pointing at a hill far away, next to which a river slowly lapped at its banks, she spoke one last word. As always, even if her hand shook, her voice was clear and commanding.

"_Banû_."

Once more, nothing happened at first, but a light soon appeared on the hill. The light expanded slowly as it began to take form. Lines began to appear, squaring off the sides as the light began to darken. Within minutes, a tan building sat upon the hill, looking out over the vast plains before it.

With a small sigh of relief, the figure finally began to move. The two hands placed themselves under the covers of the book, eventually clamping it shut. The moment its pages no longer glowed, she dropped in the air, crying out as she did so. The figure clutched the book to her chest, doing her best to steady herself. However, it proved too much for her, and she eventually sank to the ground below.

There she sat for minutes on end. The rivers babbled along as the winds shook the trees and bushes, but she did nothing more but breathe heavily, hunched over. After taking her time to recover her senses, she forced herself to her feet, standing as tall as she could.

As she did, her cloak drew against her front, exposing an enlarged stomach for the first time. Feeling the pull of the fabric, the figure looked down and smiled, her pale lavender hair draping over her shoulders. One hand freed itself from the book and lowered itself to rub her engorged stomach.

"I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you, little Istar." A tear formed from her eye and began to trickle down her cheek, identical to the water that still coated her face. "My first creation…"

She stood there for a few moments, admiring her form, and what was contained within. After a few moments, though, she sighed. Straightening her shoulders, she began to walk, her body shaking with every step. "Do not worry, little star. Your Mother Shinki will take care of you. Only a new creation is good enough for my first. And soon, we will have brother and sisters many to join you." Her smiled widened as her thoughts strayed.

"And this shall be our home. Our land. Our city. All just for you."

* * *

A/N Howdy all! Had this brainchild this morning, and I thought I'd throw it together and see how it read. Nothing too fancy or anything yet, and it shouldn't get too long. I'd be surprised if it got to 20k words with notes. Just a little series to freshen the palate and whatnot.

Any feedback would be appreciated, as always. It's not much yet, but the next ones should be a bit longer than this. And I'll answer any questions to be had. Until next time, take care!

Also, I hope everyone is doing well up north. I pray that you are doing well, and that nothing bad may befall you. See those of you up there when all has passed, and you are doing well again.


	2. The Construction

-oo00oo-

The Fall of Vina

_A Mortal's Delusional Dream_

-oo00oo-

* * *

_The Construction_

Days passed as the woman began construction on her new home. The world that she had created from scratch in a little subset of reality, occupied by none but her and the life in her belly.

First, she continued in the making of her world. The book was opened, and magic of all kinds flowed forth from its pages again and again. More delicate and intricate, these new spells tired her out not nearly as much. But even as Shinki called forth more life from the arcane pages, she found herself tiring as her creations spread over the land.

Many of them were animals similar to the ones from her home. At the same time, they were different. Birds began to fill the sky, with three wings to guide them and keep them aloft. Small animals began to fill the trees, their coats odd, standing out from the green and blue leaves that coated the forest floor. In the babbling brooks and rivers fish began to swim, a multitude of fins emerging from their bodies at all angles.

Still, she never frowned at the things she created, nor did she cast them back into the void whence they came. Instead, she cherished them, and ushered them along before summoning more. As she called more and more to life, she never strayed from the animals peaceful. No canines with snapping jaws nor birds of pray with talons and claws came forth into life.

"There will be no conflict here, Istar." Patting her stomach once more, she closed the book as she ended her work for the day. "I want to create a peaceful land for you. For all that will follow you." Smiling down at her child, she felt it kick in response. "So, it is almost time…" Turning about, she headed back to the small hut she had constructed to rest.

The next few days were tiring for the woman. The child had decided that in the night, it was time for her to come. The woman laid in her spartan bed, having no midwife to ease the delivery. That did not faze her in the least. Having discarded her cloak, she gritted her teeth and began to push the child out.

The delivery of the child was excruciating for the woman, whose lips spewed forth curses in languages now long dead and forgotten. Still, as the pain began to fade away, with a child lying between her legs, that ever-present smile did its best to return to her face.

Naturally, she was quite unsuccessful at first.

However, as she calmed, she heard the cries of her firstborn. Pulling herself up, she gathered the tiny child in her hands. Ignoring the blood and various fluids that coated her, she wiped her child's eyes clean of the liquid, smiling as she did so. "Hello, little one. Welcome to your world."

With a snap of her fingers, a light flared, and the umbilical cord connecting the two disappeared. "There is much work to be done, still. Much work indeed." Pulling the child softly towards her, she began to pat it. "But be still, Istar. Your Mother is here for you. And she will not ever leave you."

After a few moments, the child began to settle down, nuzzling Shinki's bosom. The woman herself began to scoot over to the edge of the bed, wincing internally at the great mess below her. She rose to her feet, slowly walking towards the window. "You see this, Istar? This is our world. And we shall live in peace here. You are my first born, and shall be loved by all your brothers and sisters, just as much as they love you."

As the child's chubby fingers pawed at her, Shinki patted her on the back of the head. "Just as much as your mother will love you."

* * *

The days after the birth of her first were filled with busy work. Cleaning the home, clothing the child, creating her a place to rest. Feeding her was little problem, as the woman was able to create food to sustain her child just as easily as she did with her own food.

Once she was done with that work, Shinki returned to her previous trials. Having finished with the creation of the world they existed in, she set about in creating a home in this fantastical land. As her child played at her feet, she wove her magic, using the book that had done so much to level the ground. She called forth the rocks underneath her feet to become cobble, lining streets leading each and every way.

Within weeks, the baby had grown by leaps and bounds, already becoming a young child. Having grown old enough to speak, she did her best to cajole her moth into playing with her. The older woman knew that she had plenty of work to do, but could not resist the girl's beckon. She told herself that it was just for a little while, and that there was no bother in appeasing her.

Still, as her work began to slow, and the city began to take shape about her, she knew that she must continue her work. From the house on the hill, she gazed at the city. Perfectly orderly, with untarnished streets leading between tan buildings made of stone and sweat. Small fountains bubbled water up in every square that she had constructed, sitting between the trees with blue and green leaves.

Something was missing, though. There was a void in her creation that did not exist. A city that was empty was not a city. At best it was a monument, and at worst it was a tomb.

With a sigh, she pulled out the book once more, letting the pages fall open as she laid it on the desk before her. Not moments later, her young child flew into the room, called forth by the whispers of the pages rustling against each other, along with the silent promises of power within. "Mamaw Shinki? What are you doing now? I thought you were done with our new home."

Smiling down at the girl, she reached over and ruffled her hair. "That I am, young Istar. However, there is much more that needs to be done." Her eyes turned back towards the window, gazing out once more. "Our home is empty. We need to fill it with life, Istar." Idly, her fingers began to turn the pages, approaching the rear of the book. "That is what I plan to do, now. To bring another life into being."

Tilting her head to the side, the young girl scratched at her chin quizzically. "Why don't you do like you did with all the animals and the trees? That doesn't take no time!"

Chuckling at the girl's words, Shinki met her eyes once more. "Technically correct. But I do not wish to create any life. I want to create something as wonderful as you are."

Blushing, the young girl began to grin. "Another… of me…?" However, her smile eventually fell from her face as she thought. "But, if there's another of me, then I won't be special…"

Her cloak flowing as she turned, Shinki left her chair, before kneeling in front of her daughter. "Istar, you will never be replaced. You will always be you. Just as your brothers and sisters will always be their own selves." Wrapping her arms around the small girl, she sighed. "Do not worry, young one. I will never forget you."

The blond girl pulled back from Shinki, looking at her with wet golden eyes. "Do you promise, Mamaw…?"

Another easy smile fell on the older woman's lips. "I promise." Without saying anything else, she stood up, turning back to the book. "Now, don't get too close. I do not wish for you to be affected as well." Her daughter did as such, shuffling away as she peered curiously at her mother.

As she approached, the book began to glow again, rising up so as to be easily read. Silently, her eyes scanned the old script, taking each and every scratch and line into account. Her hand rose in order to cast the magic, as the single word passed her lips, this time with a tenderness that had not been present in any of her other spellcraft.

"_Arû._"

Pure white streamers began to rise from the book, coagulating into a ball over the top of her hands. It began to twist and turn, undulating as if alive. Just as suddenly as it had begun, the spell stopped churning, lancing towards the belly of the woman.

Shinki stumbled as the magic made contact with her, seeping through her cloak and skin, penetrating deep inside. Shinki gave no indication to if she was in pain from the impact. Instead, she merely smiled, patting her stomach. "It shall be soon, Istar. No more than a month. And you brother can join us."

Curiosity tempting her forward, the blond girl walked forward. "Really? That's so funny…" She joined her mother in pressing at the belly, not feeling anything in particular. "A month? That feels like forever…"

"You have not been awake for a month, Istar." Patting her on the shoulder, Shinki pulled her into another hug. "You will come to understand, in time, how quickly the months can flow."

* * *

Those months and years that followed passed both slowly and quickly for the woman and her growing flock of children. She gave birth to another child a month later, only to take a rest before creating another child soon after. This pattern repeated itself again and again, a growing herd that soon could not be confined to the house on the hill.

So, they moved into the city they had constructed. As years passed, the streets grew from barren to sparse with crowds, until eventually becoming almost crowded in the weight of her children.

Some wore the guise of adults, while others stayed as children. Once they had finished their growth, they aged no more, unchanging and eternally the same. Just as her secondborn grew up into a man, her firstborn stayed as a child. She was the only child with the blonde hair and golden eyes, and the only one who truly never left her mother's side, if not for long.

Decades passed, and eventually Shinki had decided there had been enough. Staying her magic, she shut the book that had remained by her side for so long, shutting it in her desk and latching it firmly. Strolling over to the windowsill, she looked out over the city streets, where dozens of her children were bustling.

"This truly has been worth it." The smile on her face grew wider, her eyes nearly tearing up as she did. "Finally, I have succeeded… My home, with my children."

A thought came to her head, one that had been asked many a time over the years, but one that had never been answered. "This home deserves a name. It is ours, so we should call it our own…" Many thoughts passed through her mind, names of the great cities of the lands whence she came, but she cast them to the side. "No, none of them shall do. They are old, and this is new. A land that has taken many years to age and become ripe."

One small chuckle passed her lips, as her mind found the answer nearly immediately. "Nothing would be more appropriate for the fruit of my labors… A garden that I have tended for decades, in hope that the resulting wine might better than all others."

The windows flung open as her hands pressed forward, letting her feel the air on her face. "From now on, I shall call this city Vina. And hope that the garden here is never trampled upon, as so many I know of once were."

* * *

A/N Welp, here's chapter two. Nothing too fancy, again, but just some interesting thoughts. I thought I might mention here (even though I should have done so last chapter) that the Vina I am talking about is one and the same as the Ruins of Vina in the Makai route back in Highly Responsive to Prayers. This is my explanation as to the ruin's existence.

After all, why would ruins exist in a world that had been created? Granted, one could go with the explanation that since she isn't a human, she might have thought that her world was incomplete without the ruins, as nothing should be so pure. That may be true, but I'd like to explore the reasons as to why it exists this way.

Digressing; again, any questions/comments/criticisms/etc are welcome. I would like some feedback on how this sounds. Even if you're going to rip apart everything I've written here. Anywho, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	3. The Calm

-oo00oo-

The Fall of Vina

_A Mortal's Delusional Dream_

-oo00oo-

* * *

_The Calm_

Bouncing down the street, a ball was chased by a child as she ran gleefully after it. Her hands flailed wildly as she chased the orb through the twists and turns of the city, while passerby turned and watched her, smiles tugging on their mouths before they returned to their business. The child paid them no heed, so determined was she to follow her target.

However, here was some kind of enchantment that laced the ball, as when it was just in reach of the girl, it dashed away, avoiding any and all attempts to be corralled. Still, the girl chased after it with a giggle, not caring if she was unable to catch it.

Once more turning the corner, back onto the main cobblestone street, the ball bounced along between the legs of all in front of it. With the girl hot on its metaphorical heels, it skirted the legs of many, until it ran into one obstacle that it did not let pass. Two hands reached down to grab the ball, and this time the ball not try to escape.

However, the chasing girl gave no indication that she believed her play was interrupted. Her smile yet grew wider as she ran forwards. "Mamaw Shinki! There you are!" Without hesitation, the blonde-headed child leapt forward, encircling her arms about the woman's waist.

Patting the girl on her shoulder, she returned the smile with one that was _slightly_ calmer. "Yes, it is I young one." Chuckling at the girl's affection, she ruffled her hair. "Are you having fun with the toy I gave you?"

"Yes!" Smiling, she hugged her tighter. As she did, she tried to sneak a hand up to steal the ball. A pout grew on her face as the ball was lifted from her reach.

Her eyes twinkling, Shinki tucked the ball away, where it could not be stolen from her. "So I see. But why are you not up and studying as I wished you to?"

The young girl kicked at the ground, her face immediately contrite. "I wanted to go play with the ball… Why do I need to study those things, anyways? You've never said."

"And I've told you many times, Istar." Patting her on the shoulder, Shinki turned her daughter around. "You will learn why only if it is necessary. I teach so that you my be prepared, even if I pray that you never have to use what I have taught you." At the girl's continued saddened face, she shook her head. "Come with me. I will explain to you. Perhaps that might help you understand."

"Alright, Mamaw!" Skipping to her side, she began to pull her mother onwards. Acquiescing to her demands, Shinki began walking down the streets, past all of those that lined the streets. As Shinki and her eldest passed by, they turned towards her, smiling as they met their mother.

"Mamaw! Hey Mama! Mother. Mama Shinki!" Each of them shouted happily at her, turning away once they realized there was nothing more required of them. Still, they did nothing to try to hide their work from their mother, as children might do. They spoke of what their plans were for the next few days, or what they planned to eat. Or a joke they were planning on someone else.

There were, though, some that did desire the attention of their creator. "Mother Shinki! There you are!"

Stopping in her tracks, Shinki turned towards to the man that was encroaching upon them. "Iva? What is it that you need, child?"

"Just a moment of your time, Mother." Running up to them, he bent over, dropping the ropes that he had about his shoulders at his feet. "I wanted to make sure that the I could take the river down to the seas. We've never ventured that far, and brother Lakhmu hasn't mapped far away enough to make sure."

"Hrm." Stroking her chin, Shinki asked, "So, he hasn't mapped out that far? While I cannot impose the duty upon him, as it is the one he chose, I am curious as to why he has not gone so far."

Bowing his head in thanks, even if she had not quite given him his answer, he answered her question. "He says that he is too busy making detailed drawings of the surrounding lands. That, and there is no need to go that far. We already have plenty of fish to eat, as there are no longer any new mouths to feed."

Nodding along with his speech, Shinki sighed. "True. But as long as he is satisfied, I cannot go against it. To force him otherwise…" She shook her head. "The nearest sea that you seek is named Ayabba. All the waters on this side of the world flow into it, so it is easy enough to find. Just follow the river downstream."

With a quick nod, Iva grinned at her. "That what I was planning to do. Got a small ship built out there. Took me a little while. Got some cloth for sails, and a couple of paddles just in case."

"I take it that you've been studying." Her eyebrow rose at his suddenly bashful expression. "None of your siblings are mariners by birth."

"Mariners…?" Shaking off the unfamiliar word, he explained. "It isn't that. I just… wanted to go see it. And since you told us that we could go anywhere and do anything that we wanted to…"

Shinki's expression was flat for a few moments, before her smile eased its way back on. "That I did, didn't I?" Gesturing ahead, she let him pass her. "Go ahead. I will warn you, though, that I am not omniscient. If you do manage to come across some danger, or end up in a situation that you cannot get out of, I will not be able to help you immediately. I am not omniscient, after all."

Reaching forward, he gave her a short hug, retrieving his ropes shortly thereafter. "I know, mother. I will do my best to returned unharmed. But if anything does happen, I know you will come after me as soon as you can." Giving her one last smile, he walked off, humming a discordant tune under his breath.

Shaking her head, she started moving along, tugging the girl who had become listless in the previous conversation. "Come along, Istar. You should not ignore your brother so readily."

"I know… But I was bored. I wanted to go play." Pouting once more, she looked away. "Besides, why do I have to go study? You told _him_ that you wouldn't make one of my other brothers do anything."

Looking down at her daughter, Shinki felt her lips beginning to be tugged down. "That is different, Istar. He knows what it is that he desires. What do you want to do?"

The girl frowned for a few seconds, before scratching her head. "…Go and play with my ball?"

Sighing at her daughter's one-track mind, the woman shook her head. "Istar… What is it that you want to do for the rest of your life? You don't always play with your ball, do you?"

"No, I don't." This time, the small child didn't wait a moment before glancing back at her mother. "I don't care, though. I'm just happy as long as I stay with Mamaw…"

Shinki stopped walking in the middle of the street, stopping Istar as she did. "…That is a very kind sentiment, daughter…" Not wishing to dissuade her daughter from pursuing that desire, even if she should, she said, "Very well. But think of what I ask of you as the price for staying with me."

Light flashed in the child's eyes as she realized what her mother was saying. "So it's like when my sister goes out to cut trees, and brings them back to chop them to size?"

Even though it wasn't the best of comparisons, Shinki still thought it good enough. "Almost. But the sentiment is quite similar. She does what she must, in order to do what she desires."

Her mouth set in a line, Istar nodded firmly. "Ok then. I'll do it! Even if it is boring…" Even so, she still moved closer, giving Shinki's leg a hug, all the while eying the ball.

Seeing what she was up to, the woman shook her head. "Not now. You'll just have to end up chasing it again. Remember the enchantments?" Smiling at the look on her daughter's face, she continued along, until she was distracted by a sudden gasp.

Just a moment later, she realized that her daughter had stopped walking, instead standing stock-still on the ground. Letting her own eyes follow, Shinki saw what she was looking at.

In the middle of the plaza, underneath the blue and green leaved trees, sat another of her daughters, playing with her own toy. Instead of a ball, what appeared to be a miniature woman sat in the other girl's lap, her body being maneuvered about as the two acted out a silent scene.

Before Shinki could say anything, Istar was off in a flash, all thoughts about her ball forgotten. "Kalumtum! What is it that you have there?"

Looking up at the shouting girl, the other girl with blue eyes looked up. "Hey, Istar!" Her eyes widened when she saw whom that followed closely behind. "And Mamaw Shinki!" Knocking the small woman to the side, she nearly jumped to her feet, brushing off her dress. "What is it that you are doing here?"

"Merely herding my eldest." Unable to completely hide her smirk at Istar's sudden blush, she continued. "She managed to slip away after seeing your new possession…" Kneeling down, she took a better look at the fallen woman. "I will admit, I have not seen a doll this fine in a long time. Nor made out of such a material."

"Brother Nabu made it for me!" Smiling happily, Kalumtum bounced over towards Shinki. "Well, I suppose not _for_ me, but he said I could have it!" As she held her hand out, Shinki glanced at the doll for a second longer before handing it back. "He said that he had some ideas after reading a book from the ore ants, or something like that."

Putting two and two together, the woman smiled happily at the two. "I see that more than one of my children has begun to use the stores of knowledge that I have allowed to be read… Good." Patting Kalumtum's blonde hair, she stood back up, noticing Istar's somewhat blank expression as she did. "Istar, are you alright?"

After a few more seconds, her firstborn shook her head. "…Why wouldn't I be? I'm just standing here…" Seemingly unsure of herself, she walks closer to her sister. "Can I see it, Kalumtum?"

Not answering for a moment, the younger sister glanced at Shinki before nodding. "Of course! Here you go, sister." Gently handing over the small doll, the blonde implored, "Please be careful with her."

As Istar looked curiously at the doll, Shinki looked back down at the youngest of her daughters present. "Have you given her a name yet?"

Kalumtum looked back at Shinki, blinking for a moment as she did. "…A name? Why would I give her a name?"

"Is she not your doll?" Having an inkling as to why she felt that way, Shinki continued. "Would it not be best for her to have her own name, so that you will not every be confused as to who she is?"

Blankly gazing at her mother, she slowly shrugged. "I suppose… But why would I name her? None of us name anything." Tilting her head, she kept up her quizzical speech. "Only Mamaw names anything."

"Well, that isn't true…" For a few seconds Shinki thought, trying to think of an exception that would disprove the girl's misconception. However, she realized after a few moments that she was indeed correct. "So maybe it is. I will admit that much." Reaching forward, she patted her daughter on the head, who immediately responded by hugging her leg. "But you are allowed to name her. After all, she is yours. It wouldn't be proper of me to name it."

"Well, everything here is yours Mamaw…" Still, her smile pierced the confusion that had covered her face. "But ok! I will have to think of a good name for her!" Turning back to her sister, Kalumtum held out her hands. "Can I have her back, Istar?"

The elder of the children did not respond for a few seconds, as she looked curiously at the doll. The silence began to stretch on as she didn't respond, until Shinki bothered to clear her throat. "Oh! Sorry. It was just interesting…" Istar looked between the doll and her sister for a few seconds, before grinning. "I know why he gave it to you! You both are wearing the same color!"

Blushing momentarily, the younger nodded. "Yup! I think she looks very pretty with that red." After about another minute of holding out her hand, Istar finally realized what Kalumtum wanted, and handed the doll back. She gave her sister a smile as she hugged the doll to her chest. "Thank you Istar!"

The firstborn was strangely quiet for a few seconds, before glancing at Shinki. "Mamaw, is it ok if I stay and play with Kalumtum for a while?"

Raising an eyebrow at the girl, Shinki crossed her arms. "I believe you're asking the wrong person, daughter. Shouldn't you ask your sister if she wants you to stay first?"

"Oh!" Her own cheeks turning red, Istar faced her sister. "Is it alright if I stay with you to play with you and your doll?"

Hiding her smile behind the doll's head, Kalumtum responded. "Maybe… You'll have to play the way I want to, though. She is my doll, after all!"

"Fine!" Crossing her arms, she gave her a petulant glare. "But only if it isn't completely boring!"

Giggling, the younger blonde girl nodded to her elder. "That's good with me. If it's alright with Mamaw?" Both immediately turned towards Shinki, looking at her with large eyes. As one, they both implored her. "_Please?_"

Sighing, Shinki waved them on. "Go ahead. But don't be out too late, now. You've still much to do tonight, Istar."

"I know!" A large grin covering her face, she followed her sister as they ran off. "I'll be back soon!"

Chuckling as she watched their retreating backs, Shinki eventually turned away one they were out of her sight. The woman began to walk back to her home in the middle of the city, drawing her cloak tight as she did. "Perhaps it is time for there to be some snow. I certainly feel a chill in my bones all of a sudden." Again she began to laugh to herself as she crossed the threshold of her home, closing the door behind her. "Listen to me. I'm starting to sound as old as I actually am."

Even as she did, she hustled on upstairs, making sure that all of her daughter's books were out so they could begin when she returned. Even if it was tedious to her, she still couldn't help but to enjoy it. After all, it was yet another peaceful, normal day in her world.

* * *

A/N One more for ya'll to enjoy. Just something nice and simple, showing a normal day, early in the life of the city. Not much more to say to that, but if there is a question, I'll be happy to answer it as always.

…And that's all I have to say, for once. So, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	4. The Crucible

-oo00oo-

The Fall of Vina

_A Mortal's Delusional Dream_

-oo00oo-

* * *

_The Crucible_

Time passed over the land, even as the great light in the sky beat down on the city, only ever interrupted by intermittent storms summoned by its creator. The world that had been created was everlasting, and never changed on its own. Years became decades, and decades stretched on to centuries. Yet all the same, nothing ever changed.

Even though the land never moved, and even though there was never a wave upon the sea itself, something eventually had to give way. For something to be alive means that it must change. To consider otherwise is to relegate it to a lesser state. To make life lower than what it is. Life is not merely a state of being, when blood pumps through a body. Life simply _is_.

However, for the woman who created the world. Life seemed to be transforming into something else. In particular, life had become _boring_.

Sitting on her throne day in and day out, she tended to the desires of her children. Even though she was satisfied, she still wished that there were some differences in her current life. Something that could stir things up. Something that would make her children grow up.

Sighing, she glanced out of the windows, finding her eldest still running around the cobblestone. It had been endearing the first few decades. Perhaps even the first century. But by now, it had taken a toll on her own psyche. "Of course, it isn't like she understands. She does her best to learn, but she can only comprehend so much…"

Unable to keep the frown off of her face, she glanced down at the book in her hands. For many a year she had done her best to teach her eldest the contents of the book, but it simply never did take. For every little bit she did learn, she seemed to forget what had been learned previously. For all that she loved her child, Shinki had learned that attempting to teach her had simply become an exercise in futility.

"Maybe I should cease with such actions. That would be best. Istar doesn't know what she is that she's missing out… And she only grows more and more disturbed when she can't comprehend what I wish to teach her." Standing up, she walked forward, looking over her city. "What can I do… What can I do, when they cannot grow?"

Her eyes trailed over to the book of magic that she kept sealed. The woman was tempted to try and use a spell from within it. But there was nothing just for this situation. "I am not about to use my children as guinea pigs. I… I will just have to wait for them to grow stronger of mind."

Voices began to drift inside her window as she mused to herself. Turning her head towards the window, Shinki found herself rising to her feet. Walking over to the windowsill, she drew her cloak against herself tightly. "What is that… I cannot quite hear from here." A frown began to mar her face. "Whatever it is, it does not sound as if they are friendly."

Her feet began to move just as she made up her mind. With a wave of her hand, the door to the house flew open, smacking against the interior with a loud crash. "…I need to be more careful. Such actions are indicative of one that is weak in mind." Even after she berated herself, Shinki still had to resist the temptation to float into the air as she approached the commotion.

As her footsteps echoed across the cobblestone streets, Shinki's eyes began to narrow at the sights before her. The orderly stalls where her children traded their wares and trinkets had their contents strewn over the streets. Nothing appeared to be broken, although there were plenty of foodstuffs that had been dirtied by the dust between the stones.

Carefully stepping between the debris, Shinki turned the corner, approaching one of the many ubiquitous plazas within her city. As she did, she couldn't help but to let out a small gasp of shock at the sight before her. Before her was a small group of her children, gesturing wildly as they conversed. Instead of the normal chatter and small talk that she was accustomed to hearing, their words were instead loud and angry.

"Don't you see how lucky you are to be gifted like that?" One of the larger men towered over another of the children, prodding his sister in the chest. "Why is it that you are allowed to have such gifts? All you do is squander that magic with trivial play!"

"What is it that you would desire me do, brother?" The shorter girl glared at her brother, not backing down an inch. "What is it that you'd have me do? All that you do is fairly trivial. Hardly even worth exhausting _my_ gifts on."

Snorting, the man removed his hand, before folding his arms over his chest. "Imagine how much easier that it would be if you were there to enchant the wood to fall slowly, or how much easier it'd be to carry them back if they were lightened. Instead, you busy yourself making toys to pass the time."

"And what is it that you use that wood for, brother?" Smirking, she shot her brother another look. "You sell it to others to make toys. We've no more need for furniture, unless a piece breaks from use. Since that happens at most once a decade or so, unless one of us has been particularly rough, there is no need to do such a thing." Reaching forward, she herself pushed a finger into her brother's chest. "Why do you not simply give it up for a decade or two, and look the wood stocks dwindle? That way, you needn't even worry about the pain your back may be in."

"…Do you not think I've tried?" The man looked away, glancing over his sister's shoulder. "The number of times that I've tried to do something else. But I am not smart enough to do much more than cut wood. I am not skilled enough to take up the job of a tradesman. Nor am I _gifted_ as you are, and able to take up the arcane arts."

"Then it is hardly my problem, brother." Shaking her head, she simply leaned towards the side. "Besides, do you not just let our sister do most of the heavy lifting?"

The brother's eyes immediately flashed red as a small girl behind him twitched at the mention. "Leave 'Sea out of this, Shala. Even if she is much better than I, we're in the same situation."

"So, is that the difference?" Shala turned towards the girl, grinning as she did. "Such a small one, even among all of us. Yet, she is stronger and more skilled with an axe than you could ever be. Furthermore, she is not the only one complaining about the lack of work."

Frustrated by the argument between the two, and how it was not ending anytime soon, Shinki stepped forward. As her coat billowed behind her, she cut through the throng of her children that surrounded the two that were arguing. They melted away as she drew near, hushing as they caught sight of their mother. "Enough. What is the problem, Gandu?" Turning to her daughter, she asked just the same. "And you, Shala?"

Before her brother could answer, the younger flipped her hair before turning to her mother, her robes blooming slightly as she did. "There is no problem besides what my siblings are making up. The just grow idle, and they know not what to do with themselves besides bugging me."

"That is not the entire problem, sister." Snorting in derision, he turned towards Shinki. "We may be idle, but we have nothing else that we may do. I merely thought that she may prove useful by using her magic for a practical purpose."

"And what may that be, brother?" She grinned crookedly at him, eyes turning from her mother. "As I've said many a time, there's no need for me to do such a thing. No matter how easily that you can carry the logs back, you need not bother if they are not used." She let a small laugh pass her lips as she continued. "You're just jealous that I still have something to do, and your time has passed."

"_Shala_." Shinki immediately turned her head towards her daughter. "That is uncalled for." After a few moments, she turned towards her son, softening her look. "Gandu, what is it that you do not understand about her response? I cannot force her to aid you, even if I'd hope that she would if I asked." Her gaze began to bore into him, as she asked, "Besides, why is it that you've complained? You've never acted like your occupation hurt you before."

Narrowing his eyes, he merely shrugged in response. "It is just a slight bother, usually when I try to bring something in that is just too heavy." He did eventually bow his head under the gaze of his mother. "…But that isn't really what bothers us."

"Us?" Shinki's eyes trailed over those whom had gathered there, most of which seemed to be behind her son, in some manner or form. "This is not merely your complaint?"

Gandu shook his head in response. "No. At least not for the real reason that we are concerned." As his sister snorted at his words, Gandu continued. "We are wondering what it is that we are to do? Not all of us are as gifted in mind or magic as some are. If the jobs that we do are fruitless, then why should we continue to work them?"

Shaking her head, Shinki sighed. "Then you must apply yourself harder. Even if it is a simple task, are not all of the options to which you may aspire available for you to pursue?"

"That isn't the same, Mother." The woman's son sighed as he tried to explain it. "We want to continue what we do." Before she could respond, he cut her off. "However, it seems to be an exercise in… In…." He shook his head. "What was that word?"

The small girl that had been behind him the entire spoke quietly answered. "Futility, brother."

Gandu turned back towards her and gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, sister." Facing his mother once more, he continued. "That is what our lives have become. The endless work that we perform just seems to be a waste."

"Then, what is it that you want of me?" Echoing her daughter from earlier, Shinki said, "Why are you arguing such as this?"

"Because we want to be like those that you have _gifted_ more than the rest of us." His voice began to bite as he eyed Shala. "I just ask that we be given the same chances as those others have been given."

Silence reigned for a few seconds as Shinki considered his request. Even if it was something that was possible, it was the same question that bothered her about Istar. They simply were unable to learn beyond a certain point. That constraint must have started to chafe those whom were lacking compared to others. "Gandu… I'm afraid I can't do that. I will not alter any of you. I _cannot_ do that."

Everyone eyed her quietly for a few seconds. Eventually, her son finally spoke up. "You cannot? You created all of this world, and yet you say you are unable to do such a small thing?" Genuine confusion marred his face as he sought out her eyes. "Why, mother?"

"Because you are perfect the way you are." Reaching forward, she patted her son on the shoulder. "You don't need to be anything else besides that-"

To her shock, Gandu pulled away from her, not letting her continue. "So, you're perfectly fine letting us toil on in this drudgery? Or shall we instead allow ourselves to waste away on the vine?"

"You know, brother, I'm quite sure that there was a plant that you could eat." Shala was grinning once more as she faced her brother. "Somewhere out to the west, from the old books _I_ was able to understand. Perhaps mother could create a lotus like that for you to eat. Then you wouldn't have but a care in the world."

"No, I shan't create such a plant, daughter." Shooting her another sharp look, she turned back to the rest of them. "Gandu, please listen. I am not going to interfere with your mind and soul at all. I am certain I could craft the spell, but I believe that you might be lost in the process."

The tall man was quiet for a few moments, before he let out a dramatic sigh. "Will it matter if we are driven mad in the end? What of Nabu? He has done his best as crafter, first of dolls. However, once all of our young siblings were satisfied, he had no one to squeal in joy once they held his creations. So he tried his hand at all matters of crafting and pottery. All too soon, nobody needed them. Nobody needed him."

Without letting his mother speak, Gandu continued. "And what of Iva? He sailed far and wide to explore your domain, for that was his calling. However, he has gone so far as to see everything, and to do everything. There are no surprises left for my brother to find. Nothing left to explore. So he laments it."

"Just the same as it is with them; just the same as it is with 'Sea and I, there are many of us who feel this. Most are no longer needed. And those of us without the childlike innocence cannot accept it. So I ask again, Mother, will you help us?"

Shinki watched them with an even glance, her eyes casting about as she studied them all. "Not in the way that you ask, son. I will not."

Looking down at the small girl behind him, Gandu eventually let out a breath. "Very well. Then please let us leave, Mother. Let us go out in that world. Maybe there we can find some satisfaction."

"**No**." Shinki covered her mouth with a hand as she looked upon her son with wide eyes. "I forbid it. No one will leave this world that I have created for you. It is perfect. There is no war, no strife. You will never go hungry. It is perfect."

"Maybe it is." The small girl stepped out from behind Gandu, staring up at Shinki. Her voice, devoid of any emotion, severed to tear at her heart even more. "But at least they are allowed to live. Here, we are playthings scurrying around a world of your own creation. And you are a goddess, in control of all that she surveys."

Shinki closed her eyes, trying to tamp down the water that was threatening to drip from her eyelids. After taking a deep breath, Shinki found herself speaking without thinking. "If that is the case, and you will not listen to the words of your mother… Listen instead to the words of your God."

Immediately, everyone that was listening froze as they stared at Shinki. One by one, their faces fell, before their heads began to bow. The last to do so was the son she had been arguing with the whole time. As he bowed his head, poisonous words flowed out of his mouth. "As you wish, my _God_. We shall get back to work then." Glancing at his siblings, he clenched his jaw shut. "We apologize for offending your holy visage."

At that, every single one of them turned to leave, barely even sparing Shinki a look as they exited the plaza. As every one turned the corner, Shinki felt her heartstrings begin to pull, until they broke one by one.

Still, she did not chase them down. Instead, she turned tail, back towards the home in the center of the town. The place that was hers among a city that was hers. The one place in a world that belonged to her. As she took to the sky, her feet failing to run quickly enough to take her there, tears began to fall from her face. Tears that had not been shed since she came to the world that she created.

Not bothering with opening the door, she instead entered into the window to her room, fully intending on heading to her bedroom. However, there was someone there that was waiting for her. A ragged old ball in her hand, worn by decades of use and play, she stared at her mother with naked curiosity. "Mamaw… What's wrong? You're bleeding water…"

Never minding her daughter's lack of understanding, Shinki scooped her up in her arms as she finally stopped choking down the sobs. As her daughter did her best to hug her ace, not knowing what had happened, she asked, "Mamaw? Are you ok?"

Clinging to her eldest with the golden hair, Shinki did her best to reply with her shaky, watery voice. "No, I am not. I'm afraid that I did something wrong…"

Still not appreciating the gravity of the situation, Istar leaned back, beaming at her mother. "That's impossible! Mamaw is too nice to do something wrong."

A chuckle almost escaped Shinki's lips, even though she knew that she really couldn't laugh. "I wish that were true, Istar. I wish that it was." Not saying anything else, Shinki found as much comfort as she could in her eldest's embrace. For that was all that she could do. And there she remained for hours, until she cried herself to sleep.

Sadly, Shinki failed to remember that when one wishes for there to be change, sometimes the wish does come true.

* * *

"Shala, what is it that you want? I am not in the mood for this." Indeed, the woman in the tussled cloak was quite the fright, with her hair messed and her eyes red and puffy. "I've half of a mind to send you on your way."

The daughter whom had been the focus of the troubles nodded quickly, not wanting to test her patience. "Mother, there is something I wished to ask you… I need to know more about magic."

"Is this really the time for this?" Quite unamused, Shinki was very tempted to just shut the door in her daughter's face. "I would hate to force you to leave…"

"Mother, what I am attempting to do might be able to alleviate the problems that we are having." Sighing, Shala began to explain in earnest. "All that I know now are mostly parlor tricks, explosions of light and sound designed to amuse. I wish to do something more. If you'll let me."

Suddenly curious, Shinki leaned forward. "What is it that you and your sister have planned, Shala? Elis may be the sneaky one, but you always were the craftier…"

Looking down at the doormat, Shala shook her head. "I wish not to tell yet, Mother. It would be a surprise." At Shinki's unchanging look, she continued. "_Please_ Mother… I do want to help. If you will let me."

The woman stared at her daughter for a few seconds more, before slowly nodding. "Very well. I will show you what I may. But be warned, there is much danger in my tomes. Much less than what is in my grimoire."

"I am aware, Mother." Stepping across the threshold as Shinki backed away, she let the other woman lead her through the home. "I just hope that I am half as good as you when I wield that magic."

"So do I, Shala." Shinki glanced up at the ceiling, where her eldest still slept. "So do I."

* * *

A/N Finally got ya'll this one. Now here is where everything will start to get interesting. The perfect world will not remain a perfect world forever. It would only do as such if Shinki enforces her will on her children. But this is only the first day. How long do you think that this goddess can last until she is forced to act again?

Relatively close to the end here. Should be two more chapters by my count, followed by an epilogue or two. So we're at the home stretch. And at that, I shall leave off. Please read and review as always, and until next time!


	5. The Fall

-oo00oo-

The Fall of Vina

_A Mortal's Delusional Dream_

-oo00oo-

* * *

_The Fall_

As things were, the troubles that plagued Shinki in the realm of her own were not that great. There were no rebellions among her children. No cries to rally against the rule that she had held for centuries on end. Instead, the problems were small and subversive, threatening to upset her heart and mind.

Not that it should be said that her children were willfully acting in such a manner to hurt their mother. She was their creator, after all, and they gave all due respect to her because of that. However, they did indeed grow distant from here due to her refusal to let them go.

Now, whenever Shinki bothered to walk the streets, there were none of the joyous cries for mother calling out as they had done in yesteryear. There was chatter, but very little of it truly was excited. Instead, it was forced and pleading, as brothers hoped that their sisters had found something that they could do, while sisters lamented to their brothers that there was no change at all.

The silence was deafening for Shinki. But she assured herself that they would understand in time. She was their mother, and she knew what was best for them. She knew what the outside was like, and they didn't. She knew the dangers they would have faced and the trials they would have endured had they left the safety of their home. Chaffing they might be, she would nevertheless keep them safe. Even from themselves.

Resolve never wavering, the woman in her cloak stood watch over her land even as she withdrew further and further from its citizens. As much as she knew that she was right, Shinki still could not abide the sight of her children turning their cheek as she passed by. So instead she withdrew to that home in the middle of the city. Many a time she was tempted to withdraw to the house on the hill, but she was able to restrain herself. That house, after all, hadn't been used in centuries. She would have to go out of her way to make it habitable once again.

Of course, excuses are simply that: excuses. In the end, the result would have been the same. Instead of living happily among her children, Shinki found herself withdrawing to the ivory tower made of wood and stone, so that she wouldn't constantly be forced to see the gazes of her children so cold and distant.

Such were things for years on end. Stretching out over a decade, and then another, Shinki isolated herself. Those among her children that were childlike did not understand what was wrong, and did their best to raise her spirits. At times they were successful. At other times, they only proved able to drive her further into melancholy at the memory of what once had been.

That is how Shinki found herself one late evening night. Her mind scratched off another tally mark as she recorded the time. Two hundred twenty seven years, eight months and sixteen days it had been since she had called this land into existence. Over two decades since the cold troubles had started. Troubles with no end in sight.

As she mentally marked the time, she turned her eyes over towards the window, gazing out across the city. Her children were probably heading back to their homes, ready to turn in for the night. Or rather, what passed for it in her land. Again, she winced as she internally vocalized many of their complaints. _Only going to bed to do the same thing as the last thousand nights. Are we going to be doing this for the next thousand years, as well?_

Immediately, Shinki shook her head out, chasing out the thoughts that were threatening to pervert her mind. "Calm yourself… You are doing what is best for them. Just trust in yourself, and they will eventually come around." Even if it wasn't exactly sane for her to be talking to herself, she needed reassurance that what she was doing was right.

Interrupting her many thoughts, Shinki glanced out over the cityscape as a spark of light appeared on the horizon. Bright enough to shine against the big light in the sky, it winked out just as quickly as it appeared. Moments later, an explosion of stone took the light's place in the sky.

Immediately coming to her senses, the woman sprang into action, immediately heading towards the window as one hand gathered her power. As she moved, she couldn't help but watch in amazement at the sight before her. From the rubble before her an object emerged, floating high into the sky. Round and dark against the blue sky, what appeared to be a giant disk slowly spun.

As it turned towards Shinki, she couldn't help but to let out a small gasp. On the front of the disk was a giant eye, observing at that was before it. Even from this distance it appeared bloodshot, constantly blinking a massive, almost metallic eyelid to try and sooth itself. Still, it seemed unable to help itself at all.

Still, she did not raise her hand up to strike it down. There was still the possibility that, whatever it may be, it did not mean her children harm. Especially considering that it had come from within one of the buildings. Perhaps it was a creation of one of her children. As she weighed the possibilities, the eye began to spin around faster and faster. The disk attached to it began to rotate so quickly that began to whine, the holes punched in it stirring up the air. Just as slowly as the disk began to move, it suddenly stopped.

As it did, it let out a scream that shook Shinki's very bones.

While it yelled bloody murder, sparks began to travel along the sides of the disk. Arcing back and forth, they began to leap further and further away from the creature. The woman's hand began to rise as she stepped onto the windowsill, floating into the air.

Just as she did, a lance of lightning shot forth, launching gravel high into the sky as it destroyed the street that it struck. Another lance erupted, knocking the top off of a building that happened to stand in its way. The very next beam shot through the sky, straight towards Shinki.

The woman was unable to do anything as the lightning streaked towards her. For all of her power, and all that she had been able to create, she was no god. Even if she once professed to be one. Just as she flew to intercept the eye, she found herself being jolted into unconsciousness. Falling onto the city streets below, her vision faded to black before her body touched the rocky road below her.

* * *

Smoke was the first thing that Shinki noticed as she slowly clawed her way back to unconsciousness. She could feel the wisps curl around her body just as she could smell the stench as it snuck up her nose. Eyes watering as they tried to focus, she slowly pushed herself to her feet, trying to recognize what had just happened.

Even as she did, part of her still wished that the darkness claimed her yet. For around her, the city that she had created was now in pieces. Builds of stone were lit on fire, their wooden interiors baking as if they were ovens. The streets appeared as if they were a battleground. Walls had collapsed onto the ground, their insides spilling out. Trees had been uprooted, begin tossed about like twigs.

What was worse were the scan few bodies that she could see, lying half-covered by the rubble. Before she could even consciously think to move, her feet carried her toward the closest of the bodies. Pulling the stonework from atop his chest, Shinki cast it aside so that she could turn him over.

"Duzi… Duzi, speak to me!" Her hands grabbed her son's shoulders as his head lolled to the side. "Don't do this to me… _Please_." Her shaking became more insistent as she started to shake her own head in denial. "No… Can't be… It can't be…"

But as she received no response from her son, and the tears welled up in her eyes, she forced herself to accept the ugly truth. "Dead… Dead. My child is dead." As she spoke, Shinki's eyes trailed along the street, looking at other unmoving bodies in the rubble. "They all are dead. All are dying. Fading away into the dark night." She continued to shake her head.

Clenching her fists, she began to rise up into the air. Her cloak began to billow in an invisible wind as energy crackled in her hands. "That _thing_ will pay for what it did to my children." Floating higher and higher, she rose above the cityscape, looking about for the floating eye. Even from her height, she was unable to spot the creature. However, she was able to see the flashes of lightning through the smoke. Her mouth set, she lowered her head and charged towards the light.

As she grew closer, Shinki's glanced to the side as a few brutes of light impacted the stone, blasting it into dust. "That's not the lightning. Someone must still be alive. Who, though…" Not trying to deduce whom it could be, she instead continued to fly towards the fight.

Shinki crested over the last building, finally seeing the fight that had been occurring on the other side. There was the eye, floating in the middle of the city streets. Its huge girth was equal to that of three men, dwarfing the bodies that lined the streets. Its attention was focused away from Shinki, staring down the avenue.

Looking over the disk, Shinki gasped. "Istar? What are you…" The moment she spoke, the girl lashed out with a few more bursts of energy. The eye barely seemed to notice the impacts as the beams reflected off it, knocking more chunks of rocks from the surrounding buildings.

Time seemed to slow for the woman as the eye's disk began to crackle with electricity. Shinki's hand rose as quickly as she could as she shunted all of her power to take out the abomination.

She wasn't fast enough.

Before the spell could leave her hands, the electricity shot forth, spearing Istar through her belly. The girl's eyes widened in shock before she collapsed to the ground, twitching at the energy that was coursing through her. Anger boiled in Shinki's veins as she spat out the word of power, intent on utterly destroying the abomination.

"_Ḫurru!_"

In front of the gap, the very air wrenched itself asunder as a hole emerged in reality. The maw grew larger and larger until it was greater than the abomination. That eye found itself looking curiously at the hole in the world. As it gazed into the abyss, though, the abyss opened its own eyes up and gazed back.

Not a moment later, the eye was drawn closer and closer to that null zone, and it began to panic. Electricity crackled once more, and yellow lightning shot into the gap. However, nothing that it did was able to harm the gap, and it kept being sucked in.

The monstrous object began to scream, the disk whirring about to add more cacophony to its already hellish noise. Its protests went unheeded, and the maw began to shut upon it, consuming the eye. In one last attempt, the electricity began to concentrate once more. However, this time the projection began to take shape, starting to form what appeared to be a head. Looking straight at Shinki, it screamed as if asking for help before the hole shut, making it disappear completely from reality.

Not waiting one moment longer, Shinki flew forward, touching down right next to Istar. She knelt down beside her, feeling at her daughter's neck. "Is there… I think there is still a pulse. Good… Good." Cupping Istar's cheek, she tried to speak to the girl. "Istar, please, wake up…"

The small blonde head began to shake as her golden eyes opened up. "…Mamaw?" Her eyes looked back where the abomination was. "Is it… gone?"

Smiling in relief, Shinki barely was able to hold back the tears. "Yes. Yes, it is gone."

"Good." Looking up at her mother with tired eyes, Istar's shaky voice asked, "Did I… Did I do well?"

"You did, daughter. You did."

Istar didn't answer for a moment, until she gave Shinki a small smile. "Good… Wanted to make Mamaw… Proud." At that, she slowly exhaled, before closing her eyes. "I'm tired… I'm going to bed."

Shinki gasped. "No, Istar. Don't go to sleep." Shaking her head, she grabbed at her daughter, hugging her close. "Stay with me, child. Stay awake. Don't go to sleep."

The small child waited for a few moments before she answered. "It's ok, Mamaw…" The smile in her voice only served to make Shinki sob. "I'll see you in the morning." Breathing out slowly, Istar leaned against Shinki's body, resting in peace. That is, until her body grew still, and no more breath passed her lips.

"No…" Hugging the body of her firstborn close to her, Shinki tried to deny what had just happened. "You can't die before me… Not like this. Nothing like this!" Raising her hand, she tried to grab at the remnants of her power, drawing them out of her core. "Balātu!" As she spoke the word, nothing happened. "Must concentrate… Balātu!" As nothing changed, she began to shake.

"_Balātu!_"

A small trickle of magic fell from her hand and onto the body of Istar, briefly making it glow bright blue. As it did, some of the bruises and the burns from the fight began to heal over, as if nothing had happened to her. Even so, the body did not stir, and the heart did not beat. No breath passed the lips of her firstborn.

By that point, the woman had reached her breaking point. Kneeling over Istar's body, while surrounded by those of so many others, she began to weep. For nothing could ever be the same again.

* * *

Hours later, Shinki found herself slowly trudging through the streets of the city. She had found most of her children, none of which had survived. Through the pain and the tears she continued to toil, shifting the debris so that her children may lay in peace, untouched by the debris that trapped them. As she continued her grisly work, she ambled down the streets to another ruined building.

Not that it could be called much of a building. Unlike the others that still were burning in the city, there was nothing left of this one. The stone walls had all but disintegrated, and the remains of the roof covered the floor. However, Shinki still approached the building and began to check through the rubble, just in case.

After removing the fourteenth piece of stone, she saw a small sliver of hair peeking out of the debris. Shinki's eyes widened as she began to dig faster, her fingers bleeding as she tore at the pile of rocks before her.

Eventually, she managed to clear them all away, revealing the bruised face of another daughter. "Shala…" Reaching forward, she shivered at the cold of her skin. "Another one. Am I too late, or was their no chance?"

Before she could pull the hand back very far, Shala's eyes snapped open and her own hand shot up to grab Shinki's wrist. "M-mother? Is that you…?"

"Shala!" Shinki immediately leapt forward with the same fervor she had but moments before, tearing at the rock that covered the girl's body. "I'll have you out of there in a moment, don't worry. You'll be fine…"

"I won't be." With her hand now weak and trembling, she stopped Shinki as she tried to lift the rock from her stomach. "The stasis took a lot out of me. I know not how long I have left." Before Shinki could intervene, Shala spoke over her mother. "What happened to… to… Violet?"

"Violet?" Shinki slowly shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about Shala, but just given e a little while. Maybe by then, I can heal you."

"It will be… too late by then." Looking away from her mother, she tried to explain. "Project Violet. What I've been working on for the last twenty years." After a moment, Shala looked back. "She is the one that did this to me. It was an accident, though…"

Shinki stared at her for a moment, disbelief starting to creep up her face. "No… You created that monster? The monster that destroyed my city?" Once more, she began to shake her head. "Why, Shala? Why did you…"

"I wasn't trying to destroy it, I was trying to save it!" Shala coughed up some blood, barely wiping it off before it bled down her cheeks. "The way things were, everyone would go insane or fights would start to break out. It was the best chance to fix everything…" The girl began to look outside of the building, or at least what was left of it. "Where is everyone else, though? Where is Elis?"

Shinki bit her lip as tears threatened to overtake her once more. "They are all dead, Shala. I have not found Elis, but everyone else I've run across is gone."

"Gone?" Shala looked up at her mother, eyes wide. "How could they be gone? Surely Violet couldn't have… killed…" She eventually stopped at the look on Shinki's face. "By Mother, did she really…"

"It knocked me out." Her voice strangely low, Shinki slowly spoke to her daughter as her voice echoed hollowly. "I am not physically stronger than you. Some of your siblings were even stronger." She clenched her eyes as she remembered. "It went on a rampage. I woke up in time to have Istar die in my arms."

Both were silent for a few moments, as Shinki did her best to control her emotions. "Mother…" Before she could continue, she slapped herself on the forehead. "Dammit. _Dammit_. What did I do wrong…"

Meeting her daughter's eyes even through her mussed and dirty hair, Shinki asked, "What is it that you did, Shala?"

Flinching at the low voice, the girl immediately lowered her eyes. "The same thing that you did, mother. Find a solution to our problem, by creating." As she spoke, her hand drifted down her side. "I must have done something wrong. Instead of new life, did I instead birth…"

Shinki stared at her for a few moment as it finally clicked. "Do you mean…"

"I do." Shala looked away. "We were becoming stagnant. That was what bothered everyone the most. You remember the argument with Gandu. He was frustrated, unable to do anything." Shrugging, Shala winced. "So was I. I guess I'm just… better at hiding it."

"But why go that far?" Shinki placed her hand on the rock covering Shala's stomach. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"I wanted to make you proud… That's all that any of us wanted." Shala bit her lip. "And I thought that we had it just right." A few derisive snorts echoed out of her mouth, before coughing up more blood. "Shows how wrong I was."

At that, Shala laid her head back on the rock. Recognizing what she was about to do, Shinki grabbed her shoulder. ""Don't think about leaving me now, please. Just give me a few minutes, and I can heal you."

"No, Mother." Finally, Shala met Shinki's eyes. "Let me move on. If not for my sake, for the sake of the ones I accidentally slaughtered. I must pay for that." Smiling weakly, she raised one hand to her mother. "I'll see you again soon enough."

As Shinki automatically took her hand, she coughed again. "Stasis is gone… I've bled out. Goodbye…" Tilting her head to the side, her eyes closed all the way. As she did, blood began to leak out from beneath the rock.

Unable to do anything else, Shinki sat there for a few moments. "Shala… You shouldn't have…" Shaking her head, the woman sniffed, unable to even cry at this point. "You had the best of intentions, but you shouldn't have." Eventually, she squeezed the girl's hand once more, before letting go. "Goodbye."

"Now do you understand your folly?" From nowhere, another voice spoke over the silence. Rising to her feet in alarm, Shinki spun around, grabbing a nearby rock to steady herself. As she did, her mouth fell open in shock at whom she saw, before a sneer began to cross her face. "_You_. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why else would I be here, false goddess? What would you expect of an angel of death?"


	6. The Reckoning

-oo00oo-

The Fall of Vina

_A Mortal's Delusional Dream_

-oo00oo-

* * *

_The Reckoning_

Staring at the visitor in disbelief, Shinki continued to shake her head at the sight before her. "The same thing that happened the last time I saw you, angel. I was there when the tower fell. Do you not remember it?"

"I remember well, Shinki." Sighing, the newcomer took a seat on a nearby rock, still looking imperious as he gazed down at the defeated woman. "But that is neither here nor there. I have come for their souls. You know that."

Still shaking her head, Shinki's hands began to twitch, as if trying to summon the nonexistent power she had remaining. "No. I will not let you take them. Not so that they will burn."

"That is not for you to decide." Staring down at her, he shook his head as his wings idly flapped behind him. "Be of good cheer, though. They will not pay for your sins."

The distraught woman let out a bark of laughter as her body began to shake. "That's right. Not for my sins. But what of their own sins that they might have committed?" She looked up at the angel with pleading eyes. "I did my best to keep them innocent. To keep them free of the things that plagued Earth."

Looking at the woman with pitying eyes, the angel shook his head. "You thought that you would prevent them from what makes them human." His vision began to harden as he stared at her. "And yet, you took away from them many parts that made them human. You made them eternal, while at the same time you made them static. Incapable to change or grow."

"Don't lecture me on what _people_ should be like, angel." Folding her arms, Shinki glared at the one sitting on the rock. "There was nothing wrong with my children. I would have found a way to fix this in time… I just needed more time."

Giving Shinki one more long look, the angel sighed once more. "You make it sound as if I was the one who took their lives, false goddess." Her eyes turned towards the one who was trapped under the roof of the building. "I am merely here to collect their souls. Nothing more."

"You might as well have done the deed!" Finally, Shinki rose to her feet, staring down the angel. "Don't you remember, Sariel? Do you not _remember_? When you came to Babel, and assaulted the tower along with the rest of your host…"

"And you know perfectly well why we did that." The angel folded its legs over one another, settling in for a conversation. "There were those among your number that were trying to claim divinity. You know how that must be punished."

Grinding her teeth together, Shinki shook her head. "No, explain to me how innocents died because of what you did! In the attack, we lost so many…"

"How else would you have treated mages threatening war on the heavens?" Sighing again, the angel continued to explain patiently. "We knocked the tower down, and we killed those who were threatening the sanctity of our home above the clouds."

"No, you didn't, Sariel. You killed everyone that was potentially a threat! There were so many, and they all didn't have to die…"

"You are still alive." Crossing his arms, the angel narrowed his eyes. "You do not understand. There were plenty of others that yet live and still practice your craft. The only lives we took were the ones that were a direct threat. Do not delude yourself into thinking that we are as indiscriminate butchers."

Shinki fell silent, not quite knowing how to refute him. The exhaustion was starting to catch up to her, and she had to resist the desire to fall to the wayside. "…Why did you allow me to escape? And how did you know where to find me? We are not even on the same plane as before."

"We have been watching the entire time." Fluttering his wings, Sariel slowly rose to his feet. "We have been observing every step that you took over the centuries."

The woman stared up at the angel. "Why? Why leave me here, then? Why did you let me create all of this, only for it to come crashing down about me?"

"You were not a threat to us." Sariel shook his head at her, trying to get her to understand. "It matters not to us what you do with your life. After all, it is yours to choose. As long as you were no threat, we would not have had to take action." His eyes hardened once more, shooting Shinki another look. "As long as you considered yourself as a mother tending to her flock, misguided though you may have been, we would not have intervened."

As tired as she was, Shinki was still able to connect the dots. "So you decided to act when I-"

"-Declared yourself as a goddess?" The angel's eyes narrowed further. "You should know how dangerous that is. However, we did not decide to move against you, even then."

Looking down, the woman shook her head. "Then I do not understand. What is it that took my children from me?"

Sariel took to the air as he replied. "The demon that was accidentally summoned by your daughter was the direct cause. But the root cause was you. The blame cannot be placed anywhere else." He shook his head. "You forgot that you were their mother, and instead decided to be their god."

Finally acceding to his words, Shinki bowed her head. "…Then what is to happen to me?"

"You… You are to stay." Sariel glanced around at the ruined city. "It may not be hell, but this is the closest thing to it for you. You will never be allowed to leave, either. As I said, take solace in the fact that your children will not pay for your sins. As they were never given a chance at true life, they will have the chance once more."

Taking to the air, he sighed once more. "Maybe after enough time, you can understand the weight of your crimes." At that, the angel spread his wings and began to fly away, summoning the invisible souls to him before he disappeared from sight, leaving Shinki alone in the city once more.

* * *

The cleanup of the city took much too long for the liking of Shinki. Then again, every single second she had to look at the bodies of her children, dead to the entire world, was enough torture in and of itself to drive her insane. Not that she was in quite good of a mental shape after knowing the fates that her children met.

Most of them suffered from similar injuries. Lightning strikes shutting off their nervous system. Some others also were struck by falling debris. While not enough to kill them, it slowed them down enough so that the monster took them out soon afterwards. Shinki could not bring herself to give it the name that Shala had placed upon it. It simply wasn't worthy enough of being anything besides a monster.

Even if the injuries were similar and recognizable, it didn't make it any easier for Shinki to look at them. For every one that she had retrieved, she had broken down. Just as when she laid Istar to rest, she cried when she found Kalumtum, her small body wrapped around her doll, protecting it. She had only been somewhat successful, as the doll was charred and damaged. Still, it did not break, nor did it shatter.

The others were similar in their actions. Brothers and sisters doing their best to protect each other, doing their best but falling in each others' arms. Shinki did her best to collect their bodies respectively, laying them in their coffins as she made them, one by one.

The world about Shinki seemed to echo her pain, as the light in the sky sank to the horizon for the first time every. It eventually stopped, but not before bathing the entire world in the glow that is twilight. Such light cast a purple hue across the city's remains

However, once her grisly work was done, and she stared at the scores of dead bodies in stone boxes that surrounded her, she retreated to the house on the hill. She had to decide what she was going to do from here. At least, she would once she was done mourning.

It was a process that took the woman decades to overcome, barely changing one bit as the centuries passed while she stared down at the bodies lining in repose.

* * *

As long as it took her to even determine what her plan of action was going to be, Shinki spent even longer carefully plotting what she was going to do next. For many years, she thought about rebuilding her city. Once she recovered her strength, it would take but a snap of her fingers and the rubble would rise up and patch itself together.

However, the more she thought about it, the more the woman realized that she shouldn't do that. She shouldn't erase the memories. It would make her feel better, that it would. The guilt would remain, though, eating her raw as she walked down the streets again.

So instead, Shinki eventually left. Flying far away from Vina, from the ruins of the city she had once created. Crossing over her world, going far across the sea, she eventually came to another low valley that was surrounded by hills. Protected from the rest of the world, she began her work once more, creating a second city.

At least, she built the foundations once more. The sadness in her spirit lended itself poorly to the creation, and many of the buildings were tinged as blue as her soul was. As the months passed, and city streets slowly spiraled out from the center, Shinki began to raise a tower in the middle of the budding city.

While strong and tall, it was not to be a symbol of her power. Instead, it was to be her own memorial to her children, and a mausoleum for them to rest in. One by one, she took the stone coffins, preserved for the ages, and placed them inside this new tower. They lined up perfectly with the brickwork, blending in with nary a gap between the nearest clay. The woman never bothered to install plaques or nameplates for the tombs, as she knew the names of every single one. She would know them forever.

As she built up this city, she knew that it would not survive as before. If she changed nothing, the same problems would rise up. And while she could go out of her way to assist in the research, Shinki decided to eliminate the problem before it became one. So, for the first time she had done so since she arrived, she tore open holes back to the world she came from.

She was smart enough to hide them from the majority of humans. She did not want simply anyone stumbling into her world. However, there were many that were strong enough, many that were smart enough, and a few that were just lucky enough to fall in.

So the city grew for centuries upon centuries. Still afraid at what she might create, Shinki hesitated from bearing her own blood. Instead, she tried to be content while creating order in the pandemonium that was her city.

However, as a millennia passed from the start of its creation, Shinki felt that it was time, and so retreated into her tower to pass on her line once more.

* * *

Grunts of pain were all that echoed in the small room as a woman bereft of her cloak braced herself on the bed. Before her was another watching with concern as the former spasm, the pains of labor setting in. "Mistress Shinki, please calm down. Everything is going alright."

Gritting through her teeth, Shinki asked, "Are you sure? It isn't as if I haven't done this a hundred times…" After a moment, she sighed. "Sorry, Yumeko. It is just that I've never had others around. The opportunity to take the pain out on them is… tempting."

The other lady in a red maid dress merely smiled at her. "I've done this before as well, Mistress. I can take a barb or ten." Looking down, she nodded. "Be prepared to push on my mark."

The woman laughed for a second, before bracing herself. "You know, there is no need for you to be here. I have done this quite well without assistance before."

"I could not leave my new Mistress when she is in her hour of need, could I?" Smiling gently, Yumeko's eyes widened as she glanced down again. "I think she's ready. Start pushing, now."

Doing as ordered by her rather enthusiastic maid, Shinki groaned as she felt herself split apart once more. The maid guided the child out of the woman, quickly snipping the umbilical once she was free. "A beautiful child, Mistress. Are you sure she is to be your last?"

"I determined that long ago. No more than I had previously." With a sigh, she leaned back on the bed, gathering her energy once more. "Can I see my daughter, Yumeko?"

"One moment; I'm still cleaning her up." After a few more moments of toweling off the baby, Yumeko wrapped her up in a clean blanket and handed her to Shinki. "She's a quiet one. I wouldn't have been surprised if she knew what was going on."

However, her mistress did not answer for a few seconds. Worrying that there might be something wrong, Yumeko approached her. "Mistress, is there a problem?"

"No… No, there isn't." Shaking her head, she muttered under her breath, "Sariel… You mock me."

"Mistress, who is-"

"Not now, Yumeko." Gazing at her child, she spoke without bothering to look up. "Leave me for now. I need some time alone."

Even though she wanted to argue, Yumeko stayed her tongue. Without a word, she left the room, glancing back with concern in her eyes as she did.

Shinki merely laughed at the girl's antics. "So serious, all the time. I suppose that is good. I do need one to keep me straight as the years go by." Wiping her daughters brow, Shinki eventually stood up, before walking over to the window. "I forgot to say hello, little one. I hope that you will forgive me."

Standing in front of the window, she waited calmly, until the child's eyes peeked through her sleepy eyelids. "You see this, child? This is our world. And we shall live in peace here. You are my last born, and shall be loved by all your brothers and sisters, just as much as they love you."

Sighing, she looked down. "I shall do better this time. I shall make sure that no harm does come to you." As she spoke, the girl opened up her golden eyes, before lazily waving her chubby hands at Shinki. The woman smiled at her child. "You are the spitting image of her. It would be tempting to give you her name… But that would be living in the past. Over a thousand years ago… Has it been that long?"

Hugging her closely, Shinki sighed. "I suppose it has been. But child… My last child for certain. Do not worry about whether you will be loved by your mother. For this time will be different."

The whole time Shinki had been watching as the young girl slowly faded back to sleep, that little amount of energy leaving her. Smiling at her, Shinki tousled the few strands of blonde hair on her hair. "Sleep well, my daughter."

"Sleep well, Alice."

* * *

A/N Alright, so we've finally come to the end of the story proper. We'll be seeing an epilogue soon, but consider the main story complete.

I suppose there are other things I could have gone into. If I wanted to make this into a full-length story, I could have spent more time fleshing out Shinki's children, building their characters completely. But I like the snapshots into their lives. It leaves everything somewhat ambiguous, and allows you to paint your own picture.

Still, there was only one way this story was going to end. I just hope that you enjoyed the journey along the way. Digressing, please tell me what you think of it, and how you think it could be made better. Until next time!


	7. Epilogue

-oo00oo-

The Fall of Vina

_A Mortal's Delusional Dream_

-oo00oo-

* * *

_Epilogue_

The pitter-patter of feet echoed down the large hallways of Pandæmonium as a small girl in a blue dress ran, a wide grin set upon her face. Clutching a book by her side, she managed to skid to a stop before turning into a side passage and taking off once again. Upon reaching a door, the girl slipped a small brass key from her pocket and placed it in the lock, turning it quickly before shutting it behind her.

Before her was a private sanctum for the girl's mother. The oldest part of the capitol of Pandæmonium proper was a rather small room that always was quiet. Blue flames flickered in brackets made of ethereal iron, casting a cool glow on the shadowy walls. At the same time, they were bright enough to easily see the places where dozens of stone boxes met up with the smaller brick.

To the girl, though, it was just another room that her mother had created to be dramatic. In all of her fifteen years, she had never had the chance to learn what truly lie in those walls. Her mother had never confided in her anything more than it being a place she liked to enjoy in quiet.

So, with blissful ignorance guiding her, she began to ascend the spiral stairs that lead up towards the top of the structure. While she could indeed fly up the middle of the stairs, or even around the stairs themselves, the girl had decided that instead she would run up them, skipping two or three at a time. She certainly had plenty of energy, for even after ascending the first two hundred and twenty she still was not even short of breath.

Once atop the stairs, she began prancing along the hallway, nearly blindsiding a lady in a red dress as she ran along. Immediately she turned to stop, her voice contrite but contradicting the smile on her face. "Sorry Miss Yumeko! Are you alright?"

The lady turned around to look at the girl, dusting off her apron as she adjusted the platter in her hand. "I'm quite fine, young Alice. You should be watching yourself more carefully." Yumeko attempted to give her a hard look, before it slowly melted away at Alice's beaming face. "It is not becoming to be prancing around like so."

"I _know_, but I finally was able to finish something, and I came to show Mamaw!" Happily, Alice presented the book to Yumeko. "I was finally able to finish every single lesson that she wanted me to learn!"

Reaching forward, the lady patted Alice on the head. "Very good. Go ahead and show her. Just do not make a mess on the way there, alright?"

"Yes ma'am Yumeko ma'am!" Giggling at the look on the lady's face, Alice took off once more, her soft-soled shoes making barely a sound as she left the hard stone and the floor became as soft carpet.

After a minute or two of running, the girl finally came to the door to her mother's room. Without even bothering to knock, Alice reached up for the giant handle, slowly pulling the latch open. Giving the door a firm push, she entered into the room as noisily as possible.

Fortunately, her mother was not entertaining any others at the moment, and instead looked up from her work as Alice entered. Giving her daughter a soft smile, she beckoned her over to her desk. "Alice, it is good to see you. What brings you hear at this hour?"

The girl didn't answer at first, instead climbing onto her mother's table and sending papers scattering everywhere. "I finally finished your book, Mamaw Shinki! I can do everything in it!"

If Shinki was annoyed at her daughter's actions, she did not show it. Instead, she smiled wider before asking, "Indeed? That is good. What did your instructors say?"

"You mean sister and sister?" At Shinki's nod, Alice began to explain happily. "Yuki said I had a small fire, but I controlled it well. Mai even seemed to not frown for a moment when I worked on the water. The other elements were good, too, but they loved it when I showed them what I could do with the dolls!"

Raising an eyebrow, Shinki tilted her head, her hair flipping to the side as she did. "Do tell me. What is it that you could do with them?"

Alice clapped her hands. "So much stuff! I could make them dance and spin and do lots of other things as well!" Once more, she giggled. "Sister and sister thought that they were alive, almost?"

As Alice spoke, the smile faded slightly from Shinki's face. "Indeed… You don't say." Recognition burned in her eyes as she rose to her feet, before walking over to her closet. "There had been something I had been meaning to give you for a while now… But I want to see how skilled you are with your control."

At the thought of receiving something, Alice's eyes lit up. "Oh? What is it?"

Shinki chuckled once as she smiled back at Alice, turning around to dig through her closet. "You will see soon enough, daughter." Hand hovering over a worn, beaten ball for a moment, the woman in a red cloak pushed aside a few of her garments before finding what it was that she searched for. "Here we go. Alice, what do you think of her?"

As she spoke, Shinki withdrew an old porcelain doll from her closet, balancing it in her hands. "She's a bit old and worn out, but she is something that I have treasured for a long time."

Alice didn't say anything as she stared at the doll. Quietly, she hopped off of the table before slowly approaching Shinki. Silently, she held her hands out, asking for the doll. Without a word, Shinki relinquished it into Alice's arms.

The girl stared at the doll clothed in blue and red for a few minutes, searching endlessly over every bit. "…She's so… pretty…" Slowly, Alice tilted her head to the side, the frill on her headband bobbing slightly as she did. "Interesting. Something smells… Smoky?"

Looking away, Shinki shook her head. "She was part of a tragedy a long time ago. Even with perfume, I am unable to cover it up with smells…" Shrugging slightly, she closed her eyes. "And I wish not to alter her with spells. So, I have left it be."

Staring at the doll for a few moments longer, Alice finally glanced up at her mother. "Mamaw? Are you alright? You look sad…"

"I am fine, Alice. I am just tired… tired and old." Shaking her head, Shinki opened her eyes, before giving Alice a tremulous smile. "Go ahead, daughter. I wish to see what you can do."

Nodding slowly, Alice sat the doll on the ground, backing away slightly. "All… alright, Mamaw. I will try." Raising her hand towards the doll, Alice breathed out before slowly opening her eyes, her gold irises flickering with power.

"_Elȗ!_"

The moment the word left her lips, a strand of silvery wire left her finger, floating slowly through the air. It began to snake towards the doll, sneaking underneath the short blonde hair before attaching itself to the back of the doll's neck.

The doll shuddered, its dress quivering as its body shook. The eyes began to flutter open and close for a few seconds, before the tremulous action stopped. After being still for a few moments, the doll's eyes opened up, their hard blue depths glancing across the room.

As it did, Alice let out a small gasp. "She seems so sad, Mamaw… So sad. She has been alone for a long time." Glancing at her mother, Alice's eyes began to tear. "So sad… What happened to her?" Behind Alice, the doll slowly began to walk across the floor, its joints stiff from disuse.

"Much happened, daughter. Much happened." Shinki knelt down in front of Alice, grabbing her free hand. "Trust me, daughter. I will tell you one of these days. Now is just not the time."

"But what about her, Mamaw? Will you tell me what happened to her?"

"Not… not just yet." Giving Alice a wet smile, Shinki motioned towards the doll. "What might be best is to keep her yourself, Alice. That would be best to keep her from staying lonely, would it not?"

Looking at where her mother gestured, Alice gave a small yelp of shock. Standing in front of her was the doll, holding its stiff arms up, asking to be held. Not one to deny the tiny doll, Alice swept down with her arms, squeezing the doll tight. "Alright, if you say so, Mamaw… But you will tell me one day, yes?"

The woman in the cloak nodded. "I will, daughter. Trust me."

The minutes ticked by as Alice hugged the doll. Eventually, the doll leaned back, before glancing at the girl. Alice nodded back, smiling at it the whole time. "Hi there! My name is Alice. What is yours?"

Opening its mouth, no sound escaped the doll's lips. Instead of laughing at its actions, Alice looked back at her mother. "Why doesn't she have a name? It feels like she was never given one."

Staring at it for a moment, Shinki shrugged. "I am not sure why she doesn't. The original owner did tend to be forgetful. She may have forgotten to give it one." Smiling gently at her daughter, she asked, "Why do you not give her a name?"

Pouting, Alice shook her head. "Nuh-huh, she was yours! You have to give her a name, Mamaw! You're the one that always names stuff…"

Shaking off the déjà vu that she was feeling, Shinki did her best to chuckle. "Perhaps. Although not nearly as often as I used to." She leveled her gaze at the doll, staring at it for a few minutes. The doll looked back automatically, its blue eyes as cold as marbles in its head. "You really are quite good at this, daughter. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was alive."

Alice smiled proudly at her mother's praise. "Thanks! I'm not sure how I do it, though. It just seems to come naturally."

"Indeed. Still, it is something to be proud of." Continuing her inspection for a few moments, the woman slowly nodded. "But I do know what we shall name her."

Eagerly, Alice leaned forward, holding the doll tight against her chest once more. "Really? What are we going to call her?"

With a smile on her face, Shinki walked forward, hugging her daughter closely. As she did, a tear slid down her cheek, hidden from Alice's sight. "From this day forth, her name shall be Vina."

Unnoticed by either of them, the doll smiled for a moment before its arms rose to hug them both in return.

* * *

A/N And… That's truly the end. Anything else that might be in this storyline about Makai proper will not be here. This truly will be the finale for Vina.

Now that I'm done, though, I wanted to address a few things. In case anybody was wondering, all the names that I used for Shinki's elder children, save Elis and 'Sea, were all Babylonian. The spells that she and Alice used were Akkadian, as I felt they fit best. I truly wished I could have used glyphs, but that would have confused everyone, so I desisted. Not to mention that I am unsure whether this site would even accept said script.

As for the timeline, which was never truly addressed, the basics are this. Shinki created Makai approximately one century after the fall of the Great Tower of Babel, and the scattering of the various tongues of humanity. The period of Vina lasted just over two hundred years until it fell.

From that point forth, I have no real definite timeline, except that it took decades for Shinki to start creating Pandæmonium. Once built, it took decades more to properly open the city and create all the little channels through which those worthy could enter into her realm. Once that period of time had passed, she waited an entire millennium before having children once more.

Alice herself, although not mentioned (as it has no bearing on the story, except that it was a long time after), was born in the early 1800s. So, just do the math.

Now for the parallels between old and new (at least the ones that had parallels). Alice is obviously Istar reincarnated. Kalumtum is a bit subtler, but she actually has the same soul as Medicine thousands of years later. (she and Vina-to-be had matching dresses for a reason) Shala herself would eventually be returned as Mai, although again, this has no bearing on the story.

Oh, and if you hadn't guessed, the eye was indeed YuugenMagan, although much younger. I'm curious if anyone has deciphered the reason why it was called Violet by Shala, though. I'd tell you, but I'm afraid I have no spoiler tags to hide it, so I'll let you put one and two together.

In the end, I'll probably return here some time. Yumeko needs fleshing out, as she is simply the maid to Shinki that is not her daughter. At the same time, Yuki and Mai need to have their dynamic fleshed out. Louise and Not-Louise (for lack of a better name) could be interesting in a oneshot, as well as Sara. Although, those will probably come up in other works (at least the basics)

Not to mention the unnamed midbosses which need some love. Not-Rumia from Stage 1, the midboss from stage 5, and not to mention the fairy Rengeteki, whom I am wanting to do sometime soon.

However, I think that this note is quite long enough. Any other questions, ask away! I think I tried to answer most of the obvious ones. Digressing; please read and review as always, and until next time!


End file.
